


He Waits

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Series: Tags Of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Military, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile the house is empty<br/>The floors lay naked and weary<br/>The walls, barely hanging on, carry on<br/>He waits for you<br/>-Louden Swain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Waits

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before I discovered the song "She Waits" by Louden Swain. After discovering it and listening to it, it just fits perfectly with this story. 
> 
> I'd like to give a huge thanks to my muse who keeps me writing and sane, Winchester_Bones!
> 
> Also this is what happens when a person watches too many Welcome Home videos. 
> 
> I would like to thank all soldiers who have served in the military, in any country, but specifically in the US. This story is dedicated to you.
> 
> P.S. I don't own nothing, just using the characters to help to move the story along!

Jensen was washing dishes, not really focusing too much on the redundant, mundane process of washing a dish. He was thinking about his husband. It had been nearly a year since he had been deployed. Letters and occasional phone calls could suffice for a while, but it still wasn’t the same as having his husband in his arms, safe and sound, away from the battle field. Every time a letter addressed from Jared came in the mail, he could barely contain himself; Jensen felt like a kid who got to eat the entire cookie jar. He stared out the kitchen window, looking out into the backyard. The flowers out in the garden were in full bloom, even though there were scattered patches of snow littering the ground. It was nearing the middle of April, and winter had still pressed on, even as spring blossomed. 

Jensen wished he knew when his husband would be home again. He missed every part of the over energetic puppy, he called his husband. He missed the hazel eyes that gazed at him while he slept. He missed the lazy days lounging on the back porch or even in the library. Every day that his husband was on deployment, made the memories become more of a person, than his actual husband. He was so caught up in his head the backdoor opened without him noticing. 

“Hey handsome,” Jensen heard in his mind, the familiar voice he missed so much. He undeniably craved to hear that boisterous, heartwarming voice echo through the room. The dish suddenly splashed in the soapy water, bringing him back to the present, when he heard those two words again. He turned around, and saw his giant, hazel eyed husband taking up the doorframe. 

“Jay,” he whispered at the room. He saw Jared drop his bag and in two long strides had Jensen in his arms and kissing his lips with heated and adored passion soaring through the longing touch of intimacy. 

“Jensen,” Jared said breathlessly, not wanting to ever let Jensen go and keep on kissing him till the world fell at their feet. 

Jensen scanned over his husband to make sure he was all right and that he actually was standing in front of him. “You’re home.” Tears came bursting through the dam for both men. 

“Yeah Handsome, I’m home.” Jared felt his entire heart unthaw and be over taken with jubilation. He couldn’t help hold back his most charming and gratifying dimple smile, as he gazed into teary, gorgeous, green eyes, he had been missing for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> From the bottom of my heart: Thank You for reading! Y'all deserve a pie!(:


End file.
